


Minä Rakastan Sinua

by LadyOf_TheStorm



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a scene from Shadowhunters, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ+ Themes, Marriage Ideations, Mentioned Shirasagi Chisato, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, T Rating is for a mild sexual joke but it could very well be gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOf_TheStorm/pseuds/LadyOf_TheStorm
Summary: Maya plans something romantic for her girlfriend, but has some second thoughts along the way. Eve being Eve, makes her forget her worries.
Relationships: Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Kudos: 13





	Minä Rakastan Sinua

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this scene from the Netflix TV show Shadowhunters: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Hy3Zyx3hJc

“Where are we going, Maya-san?”—It wasn’t like Eve was concerned. She trusted her girlfriend more tan anything, but walking around in the park while completely blind was, undestandably, a little risky.

“We’re almost there now! Don’t open your eyes yet”.

Maya guided her by the hand, hoping Eve didn’t notice hers was shaking slightly. Oh god, what if she was sweating? She hadn’t thought about that. She knew Eve wouldn’t say anything because she was an angel on Earth, but it’d still be embarrassing. She shook the thought out of her head.

The silver padlock she had bought the day before felt heavy in her pocket. Maybe it was too son. Too serious, too final. _We’ve been dating for six months, she thought, isn’t it enough? A lot of couples got married after that time. And get divorced shortly after… No, don’t go there, not now…_

What if Eve thought she was proposing to her? She didn’t actually hate the idea. Of course they were too young, Maya had just turned eighteen and Eve still had a few months to go. _And even if I did propose, we can’t even get married here_. Maya tried to shove that bitterness down, catching herself just in time to prevent Eve from tripping over a step.

She let go of her girlfriend’s hand, taking a second to wipe it on her denim skirt.

“Okay, we’re here. You can open now.”

Eve wasn’t sure what she was looking at. There seemed to be a lot going on. It was some sort of iron cage, with a number of charms and trinkets hanging from it. Her first thought was that Maya had taken her to a modern art exhibition, or maybe to a memorial monument. But why?

“Here, Eve-san…” Maya took her hand and put something smooth and cold in it. Her cheeks were an adorable shade of pink.

Eve raised her eyebrows.

“Do you want me to lock you up, Maya-san?”

“Wha-?” the older girl had turned beet-red.

“Or maybe you want to lock me up? It’d be fine either way.”

“No, no, no one’s getting locked up!” Maya was sure her face was the color of Tomoe-san’s hair now. She knew she wasn’t a master of romance, but how had the situation backfired so badly? She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. Eve was looking at her, puzzled, her blue eyes making Maya’s already burning face hotter.

“Sorry, it’s just… couples come here and leave padlocks with their names on them. I thought it’d be nice if we did it too. It’s kind of dumb, actually, so I don’t mind if you don’t want to…”

Eve forgot for a moment that they were in a public place and silenced Maya’s soft, warm mouth with her own. She checked out the corner of her eye if there was anyone around. Just a businessman talking frantically on his pone, nothing to worry about. They could have this. She could freely kiss her girlfriend, for now. Maya may have felt the same, because she could feel her melt into the kiss. They kept their foreheads pressed together after breaking the kiss, just a little out of breath, until a dog barked in the distance and startled them, sending them both into a fit of giggles.

Eve decided to explore the landmark a bit more closely. It wasn’t common of Maya to do romantic gestures like that, mostly because it embarrassed her. Eve didn’t mind though, it was just another of the little things that made Maya, Maya. That made her fall more in love with her every day. She was curious about this sudden whim of hers.

They inspected the other padlocks, keychains, and various knick-knacks others had left before them. Most only had names or initials written on it. Some were old, like a big lock with “S+K” carved on it, rusty from the passage of time. Some were new, like the heart-shaped keychain with “Mei+Kouichi” written on it with a Sharpie. Eve’s heart skipped a beat when her girlfriend shifted closer to her.

“I just wanted to do something nice. For us.” Maya spoke softly, her eyes drifting downwards, “It’s always you doing the grand romantic gestures, so I thought…”

“Maya-san.”

“L-like I said, it’s okay if you don’t like it…”

“Maya-san!”

The older girl stopped her rambling, puzzled at Eve’s outburst.

“I like it.” She said, softly this time, “I love it, Maya-san”

Eve’s smile caused a pleasant warmth to bloom in Maya’s chest. Eve took her hand and squeezed it between hers. She leaned in closer, until their noses touched.

“And I love you” she whispered against Maya’s lips, just for her.

“We’re still in public, Eve-san…” Maya pulled away, but her cheeks were still red.

“Oh.” Eve took the padlock from Maya’s hand, examining it. She looked a bit disappointed that her girlfriend had ended the kiss so quickly, “Should we write our names on it?”

“Right! Damn, I completely forgot, let me just…” Maya took a Sharpie out of her pocket, but when she was about to write “Eve♡Maya” on the lock, a dreadful thought slipped into her mind. She withdrew the marker and shoved the lock back in her pocket.

“What is it?” Eve sounded confused, her eyes wide with concern. “Maya-san…”

“I’m sorry.” She felt a lump in her throat, “This was a dumb idea.”

“Why? I told you I wanted to do it.”

“What if someone sees it? If they know PasuPare, they’ll surely know it’s us.” Oh. Eve couldn’t argue with that. _Maybe it wouldn’t be a problema if I didn’t have such an uncommon name_ , she thought. We could just brush it off as a coincidence.

“I didn’t even consider it.” Maya’s eyes were bright with unshed tears, “I was just so excited when Uehara-san told me about this place.” She took off her glasses to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought you here. I’m so stupid.”

“You’re not stupid” Eve guided her crying girlfriend to the steps that led to the landmark, and they sat down pressed against each other’s side. “Remember what Chisato-san told us when she came out to us?”

“She told us not to tell anyone, because it would ruin her career. And that she was just telling us because we’re friends and she trusts us.”

“See? You aren’t the only one who feels this way.” Eve just wanted to hold her, but given the circumstances she settled for giving her hand a small squeeze. Maya responded by resting her head on Eve’s shoulder.

“I guess I’m just not as ready as I thought.” She mumbled, defeated.

“It’s okay. I’m happy with the way things are now. Samurai have a secret lovers all the time in movies.” She closed he reyes, wondering if she should say what was on her mind right now, “Besides, I’d rather have you all to myself for as long as I can.”

Yes, it was cheesy and embarrassing and sincere and so _Eve_ , Maya couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. She took the padlock from her pocket again.

“Guess I just bought this for nothing…” She said. Eve felt bad that her earlier excitement had vanished.

“Maya-san!” Eve got up suddenly, almost knocking her girlfriend over in the proccess.

“Whoa, what’s gotten into you?”

“I have an idea.”

“About?” Her eyes widened at the realization, “Oh.”

“Do you trust me?” She asked, her cheeks pink. What a dumb question, Maya thought as she handed her the lock and the marker. She observed over Eve’s shoulder as she scribbled three words in clear cursive handwriting.

“What does it say?”

“Minä rakastan sinua.” She put her arm around Maya’s shoulders, leaning into her, “Finnish for ‘I love you’.”

She wore the same expression she did when she’d said it the first time, all those months ago. Smiling with her lips as well as her eyes, fixated on Maya’s own, overcome with emotion.

This time, it was Maya who kissed her, long and deep. The rest of the world could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on twitter @ladyofthestorm


End file.
